Some kinds of standard exist in an available memory card with a communication personal digital assistant, PDA (personal data assistant), PC (Personal Computer), etc. For example, specifications, such as MMC (Multi Media Card), HSMMC (High Speed Multi Media Card), RSMMC (Reduced Size Multi Media Card), SD card, memory stick, and memory stick Pro, exist. It is written in addition that these designations are a registered trademark or a trademark, respectively here. About each specification, the number of data bits, a card recognition protocol, the buss control method, a data format, etc. have a difference.
In order to realize a multi bank and a multifunction, maintaining interchangeability with MMC, the technology which mounts SIM (Subscriber Identity Module) in MMC, and strengthened security is described in international publication No. WO 01/84480 pamphlet.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-30613 has a description about the memory device which was provided with a plurality of controller chips, supported the interface mode corresponding to each controller chip, and enabled the mode change.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-91704 has a description about the memory device which mounted the flash memory chip, IC card chip which performs a security process, and the controller chip which controls them according to the instruction from the outside.
The present inventor examined the multifunction card device which can correspond to some kinds of standards of a memory card, or can support a security process. According to this, when the corresponding standard became three or more kinds, it was shown clearly that many-sided consideration of a guarantee of reliability and suppressing increase of physical magnitude by partial communalization and partial individualization of a terminal was needed. It is necessary to be able to deal with the possibility of various interfaces assumed also when interfacing with a security controller independent or using a memory card interface also about a security process. Not only a contact interface but the non-contact interface by transformer coupling etc. spreads also about an interface. From the viewpoint of reliability reservation of an interface, it is necessary to also take into consideration improvement in an antenna characteristic, and the measures against EMI (Electro magnetic interference). With the non-contact interface adopted with IC (Integrated circuit) card etc., the operation power has been obtained with the electromotive force (induced e.m.f.) generated by the electromagnetic induction by transformer coupling. When taking into consideration that there is a case of having to obtain operation power according to the induced e.m.f. like this, the predominance of taking into consideration about the low power that maintenance of a switch state does not take power consumption to a mode selection switch, a power switch, etc. which are especially always made into an ON state or an OFF state has been recognized.
The purpose of the present invention is to offer the means for solving above-mentioned consideration items over the multifunction card device which can correspond to some kinds of standards of a memory card, or can support a security process.
The above-described and the other purposes and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the description herein and accompanying drawings.